Refugee
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: AU. Princess Raven of Scath runs away to escape her father the king. Ends up in Gotham immediately befriending the prince and knights. All is well until dear old daddy wants her back. Sorry. Suck at summaries. RobxRae! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

For all of those who just found me, I'm DeadlyRedAlice. For all of those who have read some of my other stories, I give my thanks. I've been sick for a little while now, and was reading some AU stories for the Teen Titans and suddenly really wanted to do one: so, TADA! Basically everyone will be going by their original names, like Robin will be Richard, Starfire will be Kori (just Kori, not her whole name), Speedy will be Roy, etc. Raven is still Raven, because Rachel isn't actually her name, so there! Back to me. Okay, so I'm too lazy to research everyone's personalities, etc. so I'm just going to go by what I know, and make up crap for everything else. Don't be a hater. If you don't like this story, don't read it. It's that simple. So there you go. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still **do not **own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. For all who do know me, I'm eating a lollipop right now ^^

* * *

**Richard**

I rode along the quiet roads of Gotham, searching for anything out of place. True, it was the patrols job, but it gave me time to think. And anyways, it let me escape my heritage for a little while. My_ royal _heritage. Being a prince isn't all that fun. It doesn't matter that I was adopted. I was prince through and through.

At first I didn't notice it, or hear the rustling, but it didn't take me long to. A boy was walking along the side of the road, a large velvet black cloak covering his whole body, his back turned to me.

"Uh sir may I help you?" I asked suspicious, but hiding it well.

"No," a light, melodious voice came, surprising me. I brought my horse in front of them so I could actually see them. It was a small petite girl, completely harmless . . . well, she was walking along the forest road in the middle of the night, but she didn't look too dangerous. She had short black hair and was wearing a short navy blue tunic as a dress, a black leather belt holding it securely around her waist. Her black boots only reached her ankles, showing off her pale legs. Her arms were wrapped around herself, as if to keep her warm, even though it wasn't cold outside. What surprised me the most, however, were her eyes. Her downcast eyes were a beautiful mixture of blue and purple. Unfortunately, the unusualness of it only made me wary.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling bad about the possibility of leaving the helpless girl alone.

"I'm positive, thank you," she responded quietly, a slight edge to her voice. She took a step forward, but I held my ground, refusing to budge.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"The capitol," she stated, still not looking up.

"What a coincidence, so am I. At least let me give you a ride," I offered nonchalantly. Finally she met my eyes and I felt as if she was staring straight into my soul. Keeping her piercing eyes leveled with my own, she answered.

"A prince riding into his home with a complete stranger right behind him? You know as well as I that it is improper,"

"How'd you know I was the prince?"

"Shouldn't everyone know who their prince is?"

"Absolutely," I answered immediately, pausing afterwards. "If they lived in Gotham," I finished. If she was shocked, then she hid it well.

"And why are you accusing me of not being from Gotham,"

"You should know as well as I that a prince should know all his citizens, and anyways you have foreign looks about you. The real question is rather, why are you in Gotham?" I asked, getting right to the point. She seemed to contemplate the question a little before sighing.

"Refuge," she stated plainly.

"Then let me give you a ride,"

"No, thank you,"

"I'm not taking no for an answer,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Come on,"

"No," At that point, I was grinning like a fool. A while ago, she had looked down, so I didn't even have to hide my amusement. Instead of arguing more, I just bent down, and pulled her gently up by her waist. I heard her give a small gasp of surprise as I settled her in front of me on my horse. "Your highness," she breathed. For once she showed a hint of emotion. I was beginning to think she was a robot. A beautiful robot, but a robot nonetheless. "You must put me down," she argued quietly. I just smirked in response.

"I command you to stop arguing with me,"

"As you wish your highness," she muttered softly. I clucked to my horse and he began to walk down the silent road.

"So what is your name, my fair lady?" I asked, not able to hide my smirk. She should know by now that the prince always gets what he wants.

"Raven, and I am no fair lady,"

"Well, you are a lady, and you look pretty fair to me," I swear I saw her blush at that but it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure. "So raven-"

"Your highness, may we please stop?" she practically begged, though I didn't really see her as the type to beg or plead.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Talking?" she offered.

"Do you not like to talk, lady raven?"

"Not particularly, and don't call me a lady,"

"So shall I just call you Raven?"

"I'd rather you don't call me anything, and you wouldn't have to if we just stopped talking,"

"True, but that's no fun, now is it?" I questioned, enjoying every minute of teasing her. There was just something about her that made her fun to tease.

"I'd find it plenty of fun," she stated dryly. I chuckled, but didn't surrender.

"Not likely. You'd miss my voice. And, anyways, there would be an awkward silence, etc. etc. etc. It just wouldn't be very nice for either of us," I countered, laughing quietly to myself.

"Is this really how a prince of Gotham should act?" I happened to notice she didn't disagree about missing my voice.

"A prince can act however he wishes," I replied.

"As if, and we both know it," she countered, as if that was obvious. Most people honestly believed that royalty didn't have a set of rules like everyone else. Actually, almost everyone who wasn't royal did. But she didn't. Was it different where she was from? Speaking of which, I had no clue where she _was_ from.

"So which country are you seeking refuge from?" I asked keeping my voice light even though I was dying to know. She seemed to stiffen slightly. "Awww, come on. It can't be that bad! It's not like you're from Scath or anything," I said chuckling. She stayed silent. "Wait, are you?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice so quiet, at first I thought I imagined it. So she was from Scath . . . how awful! My arm which was still around her waist involuntarily tightened its hold on her protectively.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling bad about making her say it. Maybe silence _was_ the best choice. We just sat, letting the horse's steady clops fill the silence. Once or twice I heard an owl hoot into the night, but the only sounds from the two of us were our breaths. Oddly enough though, after the first minute, it wasn't awkward. It was almost easy, like we were just content with sitting with each other. But I doubt that that was what it was. She was probably just exhausted and it was all in my imagination.

"My father," she said quietly, catching me off guard.

"What?"

"My father. He's the reason I ran away. He is an awful, uh, man," she clarified a bit louder.

"Well, I doubt this will make you feel better, but my father isn't all that either. He is so strict. And anyways he isn't even my real dad. Both of my real parents are dead,"

"I'm sorry," she replied. I nodded my thanks and just stared out, seeing a glimpse of the city in front of us, a little haze of light, looking almost like a mirage.

"Almost there," I reassured as she squirmed a little in her seat. She muttered something, sounding rather annoyed, right before swinging her leg over so she wasn't sitting side saddled anymore. I couldn't hide my surprise even a little bit. "And you say that I act improper," I managed, shaking off my shock.

"Yes, but you're a prince," she retorted refusing to be ashamed of her act. I smiled with respect. She certainly wasn't anything like the women I was used to, though my mom was pretty interesting too.

"I know who I am," I said smirking. She nudged me gently with her elbow and I could catch a glimpse of a smile adorned on her pale face. At least I was finally getting her to loosen up. "So what do you plan to do once we get there?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet," she responded honestly. I opened my mouth to continue the conversation, when she gasped, her eyes widening into circles. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I saw _them_.

* * *

Okay, so I hoped you liked it. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA

p.s. if you like this check out New vs. Old, my most popular story

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6089827 / 1 / New_vs_Old

(just get rid of the spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, I'm sorry it took this long, but hey, I think I've been doing pretty good. I am, like, writing seven stories at once, though three of them I'm having major writer blocks for, so I guess that makes four, still a lot though. Anyways, Chapter two people. I'm eating those push up thingys right now and it is sooooo good. You know. The ice cream thingys? Grrr. Never mind. Just trust me when I say it's good. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Richard**

_I stared out, seeing a glimpse of the city in front of us, a little haze of light, looking almost like a mirage._

_"Almost there," I reassured as she squirmed a little in her seat. She muttered something, sounding rather annoyed, right before swinging her leg over so she wasn't sitting side saddled anymore. I couldn't hide my surprise even a little bit. "And you say that I act improper," I managed, shaking off my shock._

_"Yes, but you're a prince," she retorted refusing to be ashamed of her act. I smiled with respect. She certainly wasn't anything like the women I was used to, though my mom was pretty interesting too._

_"I know who I am," I said smirking. She nudged me gently with her elbow and I could catch a glimpse of a smile adorned on her pale face. At least I was finally getting her to loosen up. "So what do you plan to do once we get there?"_

_"I haven't quite figured that part out yet," she responded honestly. I opened my mouth to continue the conversation, when she gasped, her eyes widening into circles. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I saw _them_._

* * *

"Don't move," Raven hissed, stiffening, feeling like a statue in my arm. I obeyed keeping my gaze on those odd birds. They looked like crows except, instead of two eyes the had four. There were four of them, sleeping peacefully in the trees. Even though their eyes were closed, I knew beneath the lids were blazing red. They were birds of Scath and were meant to stay there, in Scath. Being on Gotham was against the law, and the birds are supposed to be killed on spot. The only problem was that everyone believed there to be a curse on the damned birds, bringing bad luck to the executioner. There had been horror stories of not only death after the birds have been killed, but the birds actually killing people before they had they chance to do the same. Stories that would make even the bravest of men whimper for their mommy. Quietly, I squeezed my legs at my steed's sides, causing it go forward silent as the grave. Raven was shaking her head slightly, telling me to stop, but it wasn't as if we were just going to sit there waiting for the beasts to wake up. That'd just be stupid. So we continued, silently, onwards, passing the birds quieter then thought possible. When we were far enough away, I stopped the horse and got off.

"I will -"

"Where are you going?" Raven asked urgently, her voice rising higher then I originally thought possible for her. It wasn't that she had a low voice, it just wasn't very loud, glass breaking soprano.

"Where do you think?" I asked, subconciously gripping my swords hilt.

"Are you insane?" she whispered loudly. I mocked thought about it for a moment. "Just leave the stupid birds! You're the prince. You have to stay alive!"

"I know who I am, but I got to protect my people, and those _birds_ are the opposite of that," I said, harsher then I meant to. "And anyways, I don't believe in luck, good or bad," I continued, in a softer tone. I just couldn't decide how to handle this girl.

"Yes, but I'm from_ there_. I know it better then you. Now get back on the horse!" she commanded, surprisingly enough. For someone who kept pointing out I was the prince, she didn't really treat me like one. She acted as if she were either above me or my equal, shockingly enough.

"Listen," I began.

"No, you listen! If you go to kill them, I'm coming with," And with that she gracefully slid off my horse, hands on her hips, eyes glaring. I shook my head no at her, and in response I got an eyebrow raise. It was hard to believe that at one moment, somebody could seem totally harmless and in the next look like a lethal weapon. Now that her cloak was pushed back more, I even noticed a small dagger attached to her thigh. How could I have missed it? I don't miss details, especially details about armory. "Don't think that you can just leave me here on my own," she said innocently. "Wherever you, I am coming with," she stated, raising her eyebrows, daring me to object. _Definitely_, not like the women I know. Was I really going to sacrifice _her_, to kill some birds who are so far from anywhere?

* * *

You decide! Lol. I'm really tired. You know how I've been sick? Well, to help me sleep better the doctor told me to take one or two benadryl before going to bed to knock me out. Well, it worked but when I woke up, I felt like crap, so I drank a bunch of coffee, but now I'm exhausted. Anyways, like I said, you decide whether or not the duo go after the birds. Oh, and another thing, next chapter, we will get some of Raven's POV. Sorry if you were hoping for it. So, yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! I know, I've been bad about updating. I'm sorry. Hope this is good. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Richard**

_"Listen," I began._

_"No, you listen! If you go to kill them, I'm coming with," And with that she gracefully slid off my horse, hands on her hips, eyes glaring. I shook my head no at her, and in response I got an eyebrow raise. It was hard to believe that at one moment, somebody could seem totally harmless and in the next look like a lethal weapon. Now that her cloak was pushed back more, I even noticed a small dagger attached to her thigh. How could I have missed it? I don't miss details, especially details about armory. "Don't think that you can just leave me here on my own," she said innocently. "Wherever you go, I am coming with," she stated, raising her eyebrows, daring me to object_. Definitely_, not like the women I know. Was I really going to sacrifice _her_, to kill some birds who are so far from anywhere?_

_

* * *

_

**Raven**

I stood there stubbornly, hands on hips, my eyes never leaving his exceptionally bright blue ones. I was not going to back down. This wasn't even about me. It was about him! I, personally, wasn't afraid of what the birds might do to me, in fact I had been forced to have them as a pet at one point, but if anything happened to his Highness. . . well, I just won't let anything happen. I couldn't. He was my last chance. I noticed him looking at my thigh and I quickly covered it with my cloak, embarrassed to have my knife noticed. He sighed.

"Get back on the horse," he said almost pleadingly. I didn't respond, I just stood there. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He sighed again, muttering something. "I command you to get back on the horse," he said, his voice strong and firm.

"The only problem with that is that I don't take commands from a prince who is not my own," I said, knowing I'd regret it eventually. He sighed, before going to the horse and pulling himself on. Bringing it over to me, he offered his hand to pull me up. I raised an eyebrow but took his hand anyways and together we set off in the direction opposite the beasts. Once we were a good couple of yards away from our spot, the Prince began to fidget. "Do you mind getting off for a second so I can re-situate?" he asked, right before lowering me off his horse, giving me no time to respond. He fixed himself so that he was centered on the saddle more comfortably.

"Now where am I going to go?" I asked dryly. He looked everywhere but into my eyes. He finally settled to look at his hands.

"You are going to stay here until I come back," he stated, turning the horse around and galloping away towards the birds of hell. Shit. He was going to get himself killed. Pulling off my cloak as quickly as I could, I hung it from a tree. Then I turned and ran down the way after him. He was going to get himself killed, but the only way he was going to die was if I had already been slain. Time to rescue the stupid prince of Gotham.

* * *

**Richard**

As I continued galloping, I began to second guess my self. What if some robbers found her?_ She had a knife, she can take care of herself. She's probably used to it from where she is from_. What if when I get back, she's not there? _She'll be there. She doesn't have anywhere else to go._ What if I don't make it back? _You will. You're the greatest warrior in Gotham._ And on and on it went. Back at our spot, I tied the reins to a tree and went the rest of the way on foot. Unsheathing my sword, I began to walk to the area where we had seen them. Approaching them I could see that they were still asleep. The way they were spread out made it so that I couldn't finish them all at once, which meant I would have to kill them one by one, which made it much harder for me. Unless I could be completely silent, then the others would awake, and that would not be good. The safest way would probably to slice the closest one's head clean off but I didn't know how sensitive these birds were. Oh well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. With a quick swing I decapitated it easily. Leaving no corpase, it just dissengrated into thin air.

"Whoa," I breathed out, and next thing I knew all 12 red eyes were locked on me. And I had been doing so well . . . One of them suddenly grew razor sharp teeth and flew towards me.

"Your Highness!" I heard right before the bird was killed by a flying dagger. I looked behind me to see Raven still in the position from her throw. Another one came flying towards me which I successfully killed on my own. We quickly backed into each other, searching the darkness for the fourth bird which had disappeared. I heard the flapping of wings and spun around, getting it right in its heart. Thank god Raven had ducked because if she hadn't, I would probably be the only one still alive. She stood up, looking right at me, a blank expression on her face. She threw her knife right at me and my eyes widened. It flew about an inch from my face to something behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. She gave me a funny look that kind of said 'Did you honestly think I would hurt you?' and walked to where her weapon had gone. I turned around and gasped. Laying dead was a boy who appeared to be seven. I looked at Raven in horror. She just stared at me before kickign the boy. His eyes flew open, all four of them. I gasped again.

"Господар сака неговите дијамант!" the boy said before Raven grabbed my sword and stabbed him in the chest.

"What the hell just happened?" I screamed as she tried to hand my sword back to me.

"Nothing," she muttered, watching the boy slowly disappear like all the other creatures.

"Nothing. Nothing! Yeah, that was totally nothing. Did you understand what he said?" I rambled. Her eyes flicked from me to where the boy once lay and back to me.

"No," she said quietly. I didn't want to think that she'd lie, but nothing she had done in the past couple of hours had made me believe otherwise. She was unusual to say the least, and I didn't turst her. At all. She might have saved my life, but everything about her screamed distrust.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go," I surrendered, beginning to walk back to where my horse was. I didn't hear any following footsteps. Turning back around I saw her staring blankly at where the body once was.

* * *

**Raven**

I stared down to where I had slain the messenger. The master wants his gem. That's what he had said. No. That's what it had said. That wasn't a boy even if it sort of looked like one.

"Raven?" his Highness said slowly. I looked up at him. He almost looked concerned though mostly suspicious. I didn't exactly blame him. If he had any clue who he was leading to the capitol he would have killed me much quicker then those birds. "Come on," he said, gesturing me to follow. I glanced once more at the bare ground. _Not this time Daddy_. I followed his Highness back to the horse. On to Gotham.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoyed. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dears! Have you missed me? Are you too mad at me? I hope you aren't. It's not like I tried to make you all wait. So yeah. . . Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anything.  
Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_I stared down to where I had slain the messenger. The master wants his gem. That's what he had said. No. That's what it had said. That wasn't a boy even if it sort of looked like one._

_"Raven?" his Highness said slowly. I looked up at him. He almost looked concerned though mostly suspicious. I didn't exactly blame him. If he had any clue who he was leading to the capitol he would have killed me much quicker then those birds. "Come on," he said, gesturing me to follow. I glanced once more at the bare ground. Not this time Daddy. I followed his Highness back to the horse. On to Gotham._

* * *

Sunlight began to show over the horizon as we trudged on, the city in view. His Highness had been silent ever since our little bird fight. I could tell the horse was beginning to get weary from having the weight of not just his master on his back. I took the reigns from his Highness's hands and pulled the horse to a halt before getting down. While the horse relaxed, his Highness just seemed to grow uneasy.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, though he was hiding it well. I sighed.

"Your horse was getting tired from carrying two people," I stated, stroking the steed's mane. He gave me a confused look that basically said _How would you know?_, but I ignored him, took the reins again and begin leading the horse down the rode at a nice steady walk. I could feel his Highness's eyes on me, but refused to meet his grave. I had already made a spectacle of myself, no need for the reminder. Everytime I looked into his icy blue eyes all I saw was distrust, confusion, and suspicion. It practically radiated off of him. "Is there something wrong, your Highness?" I asked, finally breaking.

"You're so different then anyone I've ever met," he responded. I could tell it wasn't exactly a compliment. When I didn't respond, he continued, "I've never seen a lady get off the horse and let the man sit on the saddle. What is it you're always saying? _'Tis improper_," he mocked. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from snapping at him. The nerve of him! "You have nothing to say?"

"I've told your Highness before. I do not care for talking," I monotoned, keeping my eyes on the sunrise in front of us.

* * *

**Richard**

I couldn't tell what to do. I should be the one on my feet not her. Yet, here I sat, totally worthless. About a mile away, the gates of Gotham's capitol could be seen. Raven noticing the same thing, put her hood up and wrapped her cloak around herself so she was indistinguishable, kind of like she was when I first found her. I didn't see this going well, but. . .

"What is your Highness doing?" she asked confused as took the reigns away from her and offered her my hand to pull her up. "Your horse . . ."

"You shouldn't underestimate Zyklus** [1]**. He is the best steed around," I countered proudly. She looked unsure for a moment before slowly taking my hand. It was odd but not only did the touch send a spark through me but they were ice cold. It was warmer outside then it would be inside. Why was she so cold? I pulled her up behind me and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around me. Once she was holding on, I squeezed Zyklus's sides and he took off in a gallop.

As we neared the closed gate, the guard bowed deeply. "Your Highness, how was your ride?"

"Interesting, thank you," I responded, smiling at the guard. He bowed again and the gate began to open. Zyklus, used to this, seemed to go on autopilot as he headed straight for the palace grounds. Raven seemed to stiffen but my guess was it was because the citizens had begun to stare as they do everyday, bowing and curtsying before watching us or going back to whatever they were doing. I felt Raven shift uncomfortably behind me. I felt a tug at my boot and looked down to see a little boy staring up at me, probably being only three or four.

"Yo'r Hignez?" he asked. "Who dat?" he asked, his thumb in his mouth, pointing to Raven. He had spiky, orange hair with freckles spread all over his face. He was holding a blue blanket in the hand he was pointing to Raven with. His older sister walked over, with their little baby brother, her blonde pigtails bouncing. They were orphans, sort of like me, but without parents. They also refused to be anywhere but in their mother's home before she had died.

"Well, Timmy, I said, playfully bending down towards him. "That is my friend, who just moved here." He nodded, and took Melvin's hand. She ducked into a quick curtsy trying to hold onto Timmy and Teether while doing so. I nodded back. Raven leaned forward slightly.

"Your Highness, is there an inn that you can drop me off at?" she asked, her voice low and strained, obviously very uncomfortable at being in the spotlight.

"Nope," I said, leading her straight to the royal grounds. Another gate opened and we entered my home.

"You're an idiot," she muttered.

* * *

**[1] **Zyklus is cycle in some language but I can't remember which. . . Me and my awful memory. :b

So what did you think? Any good?

Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there. I know I haven't written in so long, but in a review someone asked me to update this, and I thought, 'Why not?', so here goes nothing. Please don't be too mad at me for not writing, I have been going through some hard times. Not that anybody wants to hear my sob story, but since rarely anyone reads this anyways, might as well. I was talking with my mom today, who is one of the strongest people I've known my entire life. She was complaining to me that everyone always act like strength is a virtue but in actuality, the weak have everything so much easier. And how it wasn't fair. She said though 'But my mother raised me to be strong and I wouldn't know how to be weak, anymore than you do.' My parents raised me to be strong, to push through things, no matter how difficult. To tie this all in, I find my strength in writing. It lets me escape into a world I created fully by my own imagination. So this is how I'm going to be strong. I'm going to write.  
DRA

* * *

**Richard**

_"Your Highness, is there an inn that you can drop me off at?" she asked, her voice low and strained, obviously very uncomfortable at being in the spotlight._

_"Nope," I said, leading her straight to the royal grounds. Another gate opened and we entered my home._

_"You're an idiot," she muttered._

* * *

I began to ride to the stables, but looking out across the field next to it, I noticed three of my guards. Recognizing them immediately, I changed my course to them.

"Your highness!" they exclaimed, dropping into bows. I grinned getting off my horse, but before I could give Raven a hand down, she was already on the ground and dusting herself off. She seemed agitated, but open-minded.

"At ease men," I replied formally, before the four of us burst into laughter. We grew up with each other, like rank would ever be pulled between us, it was hysterical.

"Who is your mouse?" Roy asked teasingly, walking up to Raven, or rather sauntering. I decided to just sit back and see how this unfolded. I was surprised to see Raven just raise her eyebrows in a 'who are you calling a mouse' way. "What do we have here?" he questioned, pushing aside he cloak enough to reveal her dagger. She slapped his hand away and quickly pushed it back, her face expressionless.

"A mouse with a few tricks up her sleeve," she deadpanned.

"I see. Does this mean you know how to fight?" Roy asked, absentmindedly rubbing his hand. One eyebrow raised at that. I waited to see what she would say, because obviously I knew she could fight. She could fight extremely well.

"I guess you could say that," she answered modestly. I noticed a little smirk appear though.

"We should spar," Roy suggested, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at her. I rolled my own eyes. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he promised, pulling out his sword and waiting. She stared at him for a moment, before smiling. She took off her cloak, threw it aside, and took Victor's sword, which he was holding out for her.

"You're on, but I can't promise I'll go easy on you," she countered, holding Vic's huge, heavy sword as if it was a toothpick. I was shocked to say the least. She was way more open with my knights than she was with me. Was it because of the prince thing, or because she just plain liked them better? She raised an eyebrow as she swung the large sword experimentally, looking like a professional, and yet she looked so tiny holding it. It probably weighed more than her. Actually, I was pretty sure it did. . .

And yet, after a few swings, dodges, and lunges, Roy's sword was somewhere in the grass near him and Victor's sword was pointed to his throat. Even after seeing her fight before, I was still a little surprised. I mean, Roy was one of our swiftest, stealthiest, sliest swordsman I knew.

"Impressive my fair lady," Roy praised, brushing the dirt off himself as Garfield helped him up. Raven gave a small smirk in response.

"Your highness," Victor began laughing. "I like this one. She sure has a lot of spunk," he commented as Raven returned his sword to him.

"Why yes she does," I agreed. I turned back to her. "Now, how about I get someone to bring you to the guest suite," I offered. Her eyes widened, and she pulled me aside, so my knights could't hear.

"Tha- that's, it's, sir, it's wrong," she stuttered in surprise. Why was she being so difficult?

"Not really. You are an out of country guest and you should be treated like one," I reasoned easily.

"You know where I'm from. Why are you being so nice and so stupid?" she argued. I ignored the stupid part and thought momentarily about the nice part. Was I really being nice? Yes she was my guest, but I also didn't trust her, and what better way to keep an eye on her.

"I insist," I said, earning myself an eye roll.

"I don't fit in with all you royals," she countered, now just grasping for an excuse.

"Fine. You can hang out with us," Roy offered, as obviously the three of them were eavesdropping.

* * *

**Raven**

"Fine. You can hang out with us," the redhead offered politely, even though it was completely impolite to listen to private conversations. I thought about it for a moment. I had already taken a liking to the three knights, and if I was with them, they could protect his Highness from me, if I happened to. . . no. I couldn't think like that. But still, it seemed like a fairly good idea.

"I have an extra room at my place," the tall one who lended me his sword stated. "My sister moved out to go to etiquette schooling. It's yours if you want it," he offered. Was everyone in this country so trusting? It was so unlike anything I was used to.

"As long as you are sure I would not be a burden," I began, but he held up his hand to silence me.

"No burden at all," he promised.

"Then it's settled," the younger blonde one said excitedly.

"Boys, this is Raven," his Highness introduced. I dipped into a curtsy graciously.

"Sir Victor at your service mi'lady," the tall one said, bowing.

"Sir Roy," the redhead said, also bowing.

"And Sir Garfield," the blonde one finished, now all three bowing. What kind of name was Garfield?

"No bowing and no mi'lady and we will be good. It's just Raven," I replied, smiling tightly at them.

"What a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance, Raven," Roy said smiling back.

"The pleasure is mine,"


End file.
